


Vivere per Amore

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Becoming An Angel, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Personal Growth, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Balthamos e Baruch forse non sono così differenti, anche se uno è un angelo candido e gelido e l'altro è un uomo dai capelli neri con la pelle infuocata da Rah. Una piccola pedina in una guerra cosmica e il figlio reietto di uno dei primi sovrani del mondo umano, si troveranno entrambi sulle sponde del Nilo una notte: alle spalle una fuga, negli occhi la curiosità e nel cuore il coraggio che cambierà per sempre l'esistenza di entrambi.





	1. Due nascite e alcune prime passioni

**Author's Note:**

> Premetto che questa storia si ispira alla trilogia Queste Oscure Materie.   
Non credo sia necessario averla letta per capire la trama qui, in quanto tutto il necessario sarà spiegato, inoltre questa storia è un "prequel" su due personaggi secondari, e non andrà ad intrecciare le vicende del libro più di tanto.  
Comunque sia sono rimasta assolutamente fedele a quel po' del passato di Balthamos e Baruch che ci è stato accennato nei romanzi, e soprattutto sul funzionamento della "Polvere" e quindi della spiritualità.   
A questo proposito ci tengo a specificare che questo mio scritto NON VUOLE IN ALCUN MODO OFFENDERE ALCUNA RELIGIONE:  
il funzionamento di questo universo come lo presenterò è quello dei romanzi e non mi prendo alcun merito di ciò, e quindi neanche alcuna responsabilità.  
Come sempre, se volete lasciare un commento mi farebbe molto piacere, quale che sia il vostro parere! Grazie.

  
  
  
Un po' dopo l'alba dei tempi, un po' più in là di dove i primi universi andavano distinguendosi, una particella elementare ne incontrò un'altra e si illuminò d'amore per lei.  
La particella era nata nel vuoto, ma non lo seppe fino a che non ci fu anche l'altra particella. La salutò con gioia, una gioia sfrigolante e scalpitante, e fu allora che per la prima volta conobbe l'io e conobbe il tu e li distinse dal vuoto. In quel momento seppe di esistere e che non fosse l'unica ad esistere e si rese conto di esistere solo scoprendo di non essere sola, di non essere tutto; l'altra particella era così simile a sé eppure altra, distinta da sé, ma parimenti esistente e quindi distinta anche dal vuoto. La amò immediatamente per questo e per quello che le aveva fatto scoprire.  
Anche l'altra particella stava scoprendo di esistere guardano lei e allora ricambiò il suo amore.  
Altre particelle andarono formandosi tutt'intorno e l'amore sbocciò anche per ognuna di loro: esistevano, ed era così prezioso e meraviglioso che la felicità traboccava per quelle esistenze. Ogni nuovo amore sembrava espandere quel sentimento aggiungendo ogni volta qualcosa in più a quello che poteva provare, come solo un attimo prima non sembrava neanche possibile per quanto già si sentiva piena d'amore. Eppure continuava a crescere e a crescere e poiché anche le altre particelle provavano la stessa cosa si erano avvicinate e andavano legandosi le une alle altre.  
Questo amore non era sterile ma creatore di conoscenza e il desiderio di conoscenza ne era sia la ragione sia il fine ultimo. Non si poteva amare senza conoscere e per questo, pensava la particella, volle scoprire ogni possibilità di esistenza di quelle altre particelle così simili eppure mai identiche, e di sé stessa in loro. E volle scoprire, o inventare, tutto quello che potevano essere insieme. Ben presto infatti il legame tra loro divenne così forte da formare strutture più complesse e definite, eppure cangianti, sempre nuove e meravigliose.  
L'amore allora fu così grande e pieno e variegato che ognuna delle particelle elementari brillò di gioia. Finché tutte, nello stesso momento, furono attraversate dalla consapevolezza che quello che avevano creato unendosi fosse qualcosa di vivo e che fossero loro ma non loro singolarmente, bensì loro insieme. Questo “loro” era diventata un qualcosa che esisteva come entità. Questa entità, che era l'intreccio del loro amore, si diede nome Balthamos.

Tutt'intorno un universo si era andato addensando sempre di più, man mano che si creava ed espandeva. Altri gruppi di particelle si erano uniti spinti da differenti energie: le prime stelle si erano accese e tutto era un turbinio di luce e di buio. Balthamos aveva presto capito che ogni tipo di particella elementare aveva le sue ragioni e i suoi moti, solo alcuni dei quali lo attraversavano. Desiderando di scoprire di più delle altre cose cominciò a spostarsi, guardandosi intorno in ogni dove.  
Fu spostandosi che incontrò per la prima volta un altro come lui, fatto di materia mossa da curiosità e sentimento.  
-Chi sei tu?- Gli chiese quel qualcuno.  
-Mi chiamo Balthamos- fu la prima volta che venne pronunciato quel nome. Forse in effetti il nome non era neanche esistito fino a quel momento.  
-E' un piacere conoscerti, Balthamos, io sono Amixiel.  
-E' un piacere anche per me- fu la risposta di Balthamos.  
Era quella un'epoca arcaica, in cui i convenevoli erano ancora molto lontani dall'essere inventati, non c'è dubbio pertanto che se parlarono di piacere è perché piacere fu quello che davvero provarono e non solo un'affettata cortesia. Un piacere vivo, forte, che aveva scorso i loro corpi come un'esplosione impetuosa di empatia e felicità nel trovarsi, così simili eppure divisi. Due entità che compartecipavano della stessa natura.  
Quasi subito la reciproca gioia venne rivelata in un moto incontenibile. Le due entità si vennero incontro, mosse da un desiderio fortissimo di poter incontrare, scoprire, toccare ogni frammento di quello che era l'altro, accarezzarlo, studiarlo, scoprire un sé nuovo tra le mani dell'altro, e bearsi di tutto. Passarono epoche intere a fare l'amore. Quasi sembrarono fusi in un unico essere, avvinghiati e compenetrati, ricolmi di quella stessa felicità spumeggiante di cui compartecipavano le più piccole particelle che li componevano, mai sazi di esplorarsi a vicenda.  
Intorno a loro l'universo cambiò poco a poco ma nessuno dei due trovò interessante il fatto, se non per scoprire come nel contesto cambiasse tra loro l'aversi e il sapersi.  
Erano stesi su un pendio di minerale blu sotto due lune rosate e la luce riflessa riverberava sui loro corpi facendoli brillare.  
-Amore...- sospirò Balthamos.  
-Mio caro, come sono felice con te- sospirò Amixiel.  
-Anche io- Balthamos lo stava accarezzando, mentre premeva il volto in una piega del suo corpo -sono così fortunato ad averti incontrato!  
-Io lo sono!- replicò l'altro, abbracciandolo e baciandolo ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare -non loderò mai abbastanza il Signore per averti creato.  
Balthamos guardò il suo amato perplesso da quelle parole incomprensibili: -Di che stai parlando?  
-Sì- annuì Amixiel -Sono così grato che ti abbia fatto e che ci abbia fatti incontrare...  
Balthamos era sempre più confuso: -Non colgo a chi tu ti riferisca, ma a me non mi ha fatto nessuno, sono nato per amore.  
-Sì! Il Suo amore!  
-Il mio amore!- replicò Balthamos, non capendo.  
Amixiel sorrise accondiscendente: -No, il Suo.  
-Ma il suo di chi?  
-Del Nostro Signore, il Creatore di tutto.  
-Il nostro sign...- Balthamos scosse la testa cercando di tenere il filo del discorso -di cosa stai parlando?  
-Non sai niente?- Chiese Amixiel, un po' sorpreso, poi provò a spiegare: -Il Nostro Signore ha creato ogni cosa e regna su ogni cosa.  
Balthamos sbatté le palpebre: -Anche me?- chiese, dubbioso.  
-Certo!  
-Ma io... non ricordo...- la sua voce suonò stranamente fievole.  
-Hai detto che sei nato dall'amore, no?- Fece Amixiel, convinto -E' Egli che ha infuso l'amore che ti ha creato!  
Balthamos ora sedeva con le gambe raccolte al petto, sentiva come una strana sensazione in quel discorso, come un disagio alla bocca dello stomaco, mentre la testa continuava a ronzare confusa da quelle strane affermazioni, gli occhi pensierosi. Chiese: -Ma come? Perché?  
-Perché ci ama! Per questo ci ha creati, come ha creato tutto quanto il resto! Il Suo amore ci ha dato la vita.  
Amixiel gli sorrideva accattivante, sereno, e Balthamos gli fissò gli occhi addosso: -Ne sei sicuro?  
-Certo!- il suo amato gli si avvicinò, accarezzandogli il dorso delle mani e i ginocchi che quelle stringevano -Sei confuso tesoro mio? Ma non dovresti, Lo senti, io lo so, Lo percepisci dentro di te, in tutto il tuo corpo.  
-Quello che io sento è di amarmi e di amarti.  
-Sì, perché Egli ci ha infusi d'amore. Grazie a Lui possiamo amarci. Dobbiamo essergliene molto riconoscenti perché questo che provo per te è il dono più bello che potessi ricevere.  
Le sue labbra lambirono quelle di Balthamos, facendolo sospirare.  
-Sì, è bellissimo, è vero...  
-Per questo dobbiamo amare anche Lui con gratitudine eterna- fu l'ultima frase di Amixiel prima che fossero nuovamente avvinti dal desiderio.

Balthamos lasciò che quelle parole entrassero nella sua mente e lo convincessero. Per molto tempo lodò quel così detto Fattor Possente insieme ad Amixiel, con fervore e impegno. Ogni tanto venivano chiamati a qualche servizio, e mai si tirarono indietro, ma per lo più poterono viaggiare sereni, appagati dal proprio amore e dall'esplorare quegli universi sempre più vari, fantasiosi ed innumerevoli. -Ah! Guarda quanto è grande il Nostro Signore!- Esclamava Amixiel ogni volta che scorgeva qualcosa di nuovo. Balthamos sorrideva e annuiva, compiacendosi sia della scoperta sia della gioia sul volto del suo compagno. Si potrebbe dire che fosse felice.  
Eppure da qualche parte quella sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco perdurava. Fu ignorata, dimenticata perfino... Almeno fin quando non trovò qualcuno con cui parlarne.  
Si chiamava Xafania ed era una creatura dagli occhi intensi e i modi gentili. Confrontarsi con lei, focalizzare le proprie impressioni, riflettere -finalmente- su qualunque perplessità potesse aver avuta lo aiutò a schiarirsi le idee, sempre di più. Con Amixiel invece fu impossibile affrontare l'argomento: ci provò, qualche volta, ma appena iniziava ad avvicinarsi al punto lo vedeva tendersi, innervosirsi, e allora lasciò perdere. Codardo? Forse... Fece finta di nulla, per un po', ma quando infine scoppiò la guerra non ebbe alcun dubbio su come schierarsi.

  


-unununununununununun-

  


Toc toc toc contro la porta in legno.  
-Merti! Venite!- disse una voce concitata di donna -Fate presto vi prego!  
La levatrice si affrettò verso l'uscio della propria stanza, aprendolo per vedere la più giovane delle mogli del faraone dell'Alto Egitto che la guardava con il volto ansioso: -Ha perso il liquido!  
L'anziana donna non esitò a seguire la ragazza lungo il corridoio del palazzo, fino alla stanza della prima moglie, incinta già da nove lune e a quanto pareva in procinto di dare la vita ad un nuovo piccolo. La seconda moglie le era accanto e le accarezzava i lunghi capelli neri per rassicurarla.  
-Andrà tutto bene, ecco c'è qui Merti- le disse quest'ultima.  
La levatrice viveva nel palazzo da lungo tempo e la aveva aiutata già nel dare alla luce le sue due precedenti bambine, e la puerpera la accolse con un sorriso.  
La più giovane invece aveva il volto teso: non aveva mai assistito ad un parto. E ora era per la prima volta incinta da tre lune.  
Merti ordinò alle due altre donne di sedersi e di tenere la partoriente con le loro mani, così che non facesse fatica a rimanere accovacciata. In quanto a lei, si dispose a terra tra le sue gambe, per guardare la situazione.  
-Vedrai che sarà veloce e senza pericoli questa volta, sono già tre...  
La donna annuì: -Speriamo questo sia un maschio- Disse.

Ed i numi dovettero avere simpatia per entrambe, perché tutto avvenne come detto: in poco più di un'ora un robusto bambino stava piangendo mentre veniva sciacquato in un catino d'acqua.  
Merti lo avvolse quindi in un panno asciutto e lo passò alla madre che era stata fatta stendere a riposarsi su un materasso morbido.  
Proprio in quel momento il faraone arrivò a passo svelto.  
-Mia cara!- Disse, appena attraversata la soglia, avvicinandosi al letto della moglie con il volto emozionato.  
Lei sollevò il capo: -Iared! Sto bene...- gli sorrise -è un maschietto!  
Il faraone sorrise ancora di più e baciò la moglie sulla fronte, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione al piccolo fagottino che stringeva.  
-E' bellissimo!- Mormorò commosso.  
Merti si avvicinò con discrezione, osservando il sovrano accarezzare la testa morbida del bambino con mano delicata.  
-Come pensavate di chiamarlo maestà?- Chiese.  
Il faraone si voltò a guardarla, trasse un respiro e poi rispose con solennità: -Lo chiameremo Baruch.

Baruch era un bambino forte dal pianto fragoroso e crebbe velocemente nutrito dal latte e dall'amore di sua madre e di suo padre. Poco tempo dopo nacque un altro maschietto, ma purtroppo non fu altrettanto fortunato. La terza delle mogli del faraone che lo aveva partorito morì dandolo alla luce. Il piccolo fu chiamato Enoch; le altre due mogli e Merti fecero il possibile perché crescesse in forze, ma il padre, che aveva vissuto nella gioia per metà di un anno, sprofondò in un lungo periodo di tristezza.  
Passarono gli anni: la vita nell'Alto Egitto scorreva scandita dalle piene del sacro Nilo, senza accidenti. Ogni giorno in cui Nefertum illuminava il cielo del mattino Baruch ed Enoch ebbero da mangiare e da bere, e così le loro cinque sorelle, e crebbero entrambi in salute, entrambi felici e coccolati, anche se Baruch un poco di più perché aveva ancora la propria vera madre ed inoltre era il primogenito e l'erede al trono.  
Questa questione del trono in realtà non gli era perfettamente chiara mentre cresceva, come non gli erano chiare molte cose, ma fu presto chiara a suo fratello che iniziò a pensare che forse dopotutto se fosse nato solo qualche mese prima, sarebbe stato lui il più amato, e per questo si fece venire il mal di stomaco dalla gelosia.  
Baruch questo non lo sapeva, in effetti era un ragazzino di buon cuore e voleva molto bene a suo fratello, non poteva certo immaginare che questo avesse smesso di corrisponderlo. Della faccenda del trono poi gli interessava fino ad un certo punto, ma di certo lo interessava studiare come funzionasse il mondo, e questo gli sarebbe tornato molto utile una volta divenuto faraone. Ciò almeno pensavano i loro precettori, che si prodigavano a rispondere ad ogni domanda dell'erede al trono, da come si alternassero le stagioni a come si pesasse l'animo di un defunto o all'origine di questo o quel simbolo dei geroglifici.  
A volte Enoch si annoiava, quando le domande del fratello diventavano davvero tante e ogni spiegazione ne suscitava altre. Questo avveniva soprattutto quando Baruch parlava con il nuovo insegnante, Sotebi, che aveva finito la scuola degli scribi solo da poco ma era già molto bravo nel calcolo. Baruch pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra e passava ore intere a fare gli esercizi di geometria che Sotebi gli sottoponeva. Enoch non lo capiva, e di certo non aveva intenzione di rimanere tutto quel tempo a pensare a delle forme geometriche. Aveva dodici anni e aveva ben altro a cui dedicarsi! Così si allontanò dal palazzo reale per raggiungere la piazza del mercato. Lì tutti erano deferenti nei suoi confronti senza curarsi che fosse nato sei mesi dopo e le ragazze più giovani e carine gli facevano tutte gli occhi dolci.  
Soppesò con gli occhi il seno della fanciulla che passava di lì: quelle sì che erano forme che valeva la pena studiare! Pensò. Lei arrossì, ma poi gli rivolse un sorriso e il piccolo Enoch sentì uno sfarfallio allo stomaco. Un attimo dopo però la vide proseguire per la sua strada con il vaso dell'acqua. Per un momento pensò di offrirsi di aiutarla, ma fu distratto da un anziano uomo con la barba lunga che stava parlando sopra un tronco: la sua voce tuonava come un basso tuono e i suoi gesti erano estremamente ampi. Era chiaro che volesse farsi sentire da quante più persone possibili.  
-Non avrai rapporti con una donna nel periodo mestruale, non ne scoprirai la nudità!- fu quanto udì.  
Probabilmente si fermò per cercare di capire bene di cosa stesse parlando. Non sapeva ancora tutto di come funzionassero i misteri femminili: quale era esattamente il periodo mestruale? Come si faceva a saperlo?  
-Non avrai rapporti con la moglie del tuo prossimo né ti contaminerai sessualmente con lei- Continuò l'uomo, con la sua voce stentorea -Non permetterai che una della tua progenie sia offerta a Moloch.  
Intorno si era creato un capannello di persone, alcune ascoltavano interessate, altre muovevano la testa come si fa per dire che erano tutte scempiaggini.  
-Ma chi è? Di cosa sta parlando?- Chiese all'uomo al proprio fianco.  
-E' uno di quella religione dei monti, sta dicendo che per il suo dio non possiamo fare nulla...- Disse ridacchiando.  
-E non profanerai il nome del tuo Dio: io sono il Signore- continuò ancora il barbuto -Non accoppiarti con un maschio come si suole fare con una donna, poiché è un abominio! Non giacerai con gli animali né ti contaminerai con loro...

-Oggi c'era un tipo dei monti in piazza- disse verso sera, tornato nel palazzo.  
-Ah sì? E che diceva?- Gli chiese Baruch.  
-Bho, tante cose... Tipo che non si può fare quella cosa con la moglie di un altro.  
-Quale cosa?- Chiese suo fratello alzando gli occhi.  
Enoch arrossì: -Dai lo sai, quella cosa...  
-Ah, quella...- Anche Baruch arrossì -... quella cosa dei grandi?  
-Eh!  
-E poi che altro?- Suo fratello, come sempre, era curioso di tutto, ma per una volta era Enoch ad avere le risposte.  
-Che non bisogna sacrificare le proprie figlie a Moloch.  
Baruch sorrise: -Be' dai aveva ragione secondo me.  
-Bho...- fece Enoch scrollando le spalle.  
-Ha detto altro?  
-Sì, che non bisogna fare quella cosa con i maschi e con gli an-  
Ma non riuscì a finire perché Baruch spalancò gli occhi e lo interruppe: -Cosa? In che senso?  
-Sempre quella cosa lì- disse Enoch.  
-Ma perché non...?  
-Diceva che devi farla solo con tua moglie, e che tua moglie può essere solo una che non è tua parente o parente dei tuoi parenti e...  
-Ma che gli importa a lui scusa?!- Baruch lo interruppe ancora.  
-Ma che ne so, diceva che è un abominio contro Dio e...  
-Ma quale sarebbe questo suo Dio?- La voce del fratello ora sembrava davvero irata.  
-Il dio degli eserciti- rispose prontamente.  
Baruch scosse la testa: -Quello è venuto qui per dare fastidio alle persone? Non dovrebbero venire qui a disturbare il mercato! Se ne rimanessero sui monti!  
-Be', ma secondo me diceva cose giuste- Disse Enoch, più per far arrabbiare ancora di più suo fratello che perché ci credesse davvero.  
Baruch lo guardò malissimo: -Cosa?!- Esclamò, alzandosi in piedi.  
-Lo hai detto anche tu prima no?- Fece il più piccolo, fingendo ingenuità -che aveva ragione...  
-Sì, ma su Moloch!  
-Ah quindi decidi tu cosa sì e cosa no? Perché avrebbe detto una cosa giusta su quello ma sbagliata sul fatto che sia abominevole fare con un uomo quello che si fa con una donna?!  
Baruch si era alzato in piedi: -Smetti di dire quella cosa!- Disse furente.  
-Cosa? Che è un abominio fare con un uomo...- ripeté Enoch, per sfregio.  
-Abominio è una brutta parola!  
Enoch ammiccò: -Servono brutte parole per descrivere brutte cose.  
Baruch sembrava guardarlo come se volesse prenderlo a pugni, ma fosse troppo educato per farlo: -Stai zitto!- esclamò invece.  
Enoch se la rideva sotto i baffi, era così divertente vedere il fratello diventato livido: -Cos'è hai paura che lo senta Maestro Sotebi?  
Baruch sembrò paralizzarsi per un attimo: -Cosa c'entra Maestro Sotebi?- chiese, improvvisamente non più urlando, ma anzi in un sussurro.  
Il fratello ghignò: -Immagino che se sapesse quanto è contrario al volere degli dei farlo con un maschio, non avresti alcuna possibilità di convincerlo a farlo con te...  
-Ma di cosa stai parlando?  
-Ah, vuoi dire che non è per questo che gli ha scritto quella poesia?  
Baruch si era completamente ritratto, ora balbettava ed era rossissimo in viso: -Cosa, io non...  
-Non hai neanche avuto il coraggio di dargliela e l'hai nascosta sotto il materasso... che patetico!- Fece Enoch con disprezzo -Sei proprio un patetico abominio!


	2. Incontri che cambiano la vita e la morte

Enoch si era informato e aveva scoperto che i sacerdoti del Dio degli eserciti scendevano dal loro santuario sui monti una volta ogni luna e così quattro settimane dopo fece in modo di essere di nuovo nella piazza del mercato, di buon ora... Si mise a bighellonare, aspettando che arrivasse qualcuno. Proprio nel momento in cui c'era più gente ad affaccendarsi tra i venditori di stuoie intrecciate e di mele, ecco che l'uomo dell'altra volta salì su un vecchio tronco che era lì e iniziò a parlare. Qualcuno si fermò ad ascoltarlo, molti altri lo ignoravano, il ragazzo gli si avvicinò in silenzio e rimase lì durante tutto il suo sermone. Quando infine il vecchio barbuto scese dal ceppo alcuni di quelli che erano ancora lì intorno gli fecero qualche domanda, ma Enoch rimase ancora in silenzio e in disparte, fino a quando quello non fece per andarsene.  
-Aspetti!- gli disse allora.  
L'uomo anziano si voltò nuovamente, vedendo quel ragazzino, un ragazzino che non aveva ancora la barba, con dei bei vestiti, i capelli nerissimi folti e forti.  
-Dimmi pure.  
-Io... l'avevo sentita anche l'altra volta, sa?- iniziò, un poco imbarazzato.  
-Mi fa piacere. Tu sei il figlio del faraone, vero?-  
Enoch annuì e basta. L'uomo sembrò capire che il ragazzo, che lo stava fissando senza dire null'altro, avesse bisogno di più tempo, quindi si sedette sul ceppo, non più svettando sulla folla che nel frattempo aveva ripreso i propri affari, ma creando un'isola lì in mezzo, nella quale il ragazzo si sentì subito accolto. Accolto e capito. Era così che si sentiva Baruch quando gli insegnanti rispondevano alle sue domande? Era piacevole, ma anche spaventoso perché in realtà Enoch non sapeva bene cosa si potesse chiedere, non era mai stato molto spigliato in questo genere di cose.  
-Io la ho sentita dire delle cose su cosa si può o non può fare...  
-Non sono io a dirlo, ragazzo, ho riferito quanto ci ha raccontato Dio.  
-Sì be'... comunque- continuò il ragazzo -pensavo, quelle cose sono necessarie per compiacere il Dio degli Eserciti, giusto?  
Il vecchio annuì.  
Enoch tirò il fiato: -Ma se uno non le segue?  
-Ragazzo- l'uomo gli mise una mano sulla spalla -senti di avere un qualche desiderio immondo e contrario al volere di Dio forse? Non temere, se pregherai lui ti salverà dalla tentazione.  
-No, no!- Enoch annuì... -Cioè... a volte ho guardato delle ragazze senza sapere se fossero sposate, ma... è stato solo un pensiero... e non lo farei mai se poi lo fossero davvero!  
Il vecchio sollevò gli occhi al cielo -che il Signore possa aiutarti a mantenere sempre saldo questo proposito- disse, ispirato.  
-Grazie!- Enoch chinò il capo per ricevere la benedizione e l'uomo gli toccò la fronte un attimo per dare maggior enfasi alle proprie parole.  
-Comunque, ecco...- Ricominciò il dodicenne -Sono più preoccupato per mio fratello. E perché poi penso che se lui dovesse dimostrarsi empio anche tutto il nostro regno potrebbe risentirne, se un giorno dovessimo andare in guerra.  
L'anziano uomo lo guardò con gravità.  
-Capisco- disse solo.  
-Quindi, appunto, volevo chiedere cosa potrebbe succedere se uno dovesse compiere atti abominevoli- Enoch abbassò la testa imbarazzato, si sentiva un poco in colpa perché stava praticamente spettegolando sulla sua stessa famiglia, ma dopotutto mantenere benevoli gli Dei verso l'Alto Egitto non era più importante di tutto?  
-Non è bene per la propria anima- disse il vecchio.  
-Ah- Enoch annuì -e basta?  
L'uomo lo guardò per un attimo, con estrema serietà, quasi lo stesse soppesando e il ragazzo non disse nulla, aspettando di sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Poi quello gli disse:  
-Perché non lo chiedi direttamente a Lui?  
-A lui? Lui chi?  
-A Dio, figliolo.  
Enoch lo guardò con gli occhi vacui, senza capire: -E come potrebbe essere possibile?  
L'anziano sorrise: -Seguimi- disse solo.  
Si alzò in piedi e senza più parlare si avviò tra la folla. Enoch rimase un attimo immobile, ancora perplesso da quelle ultime parole, ma poi si affrettò dietro di lui prima che sparisse.  
Non si dissero più una sola parola, ma camminarono a lungo. Uscirono dalla città e si avviarono sul terreno sabbioso e asciutto. Enoch non seppe per quanto camminò e perse il conto delle volte che stava quasi per risolversi a tornare indietro. Era stato uno stupido a seguirlo? Non era poi pericoloso stare con quel vecchio lì dove non c'era nessuno? Certo, era un uomo religioso e a logica non avrebbe dovuto fargli nulla di male, tuttavia...  
Infine il sacerdote si fermò davanti ad una parete di roccia.  
Enoch lo guardò interrogativo, ma quello guardava dritto davanti a sé, gli occhi fissi, aperti.  
Poi parlò con voce spiritata e stentorea: -Oh Adonai, mio unico Padrone, ti prego di accogliere questo ragazzo al tuo cospetto! Rivelati, noi ti supplichiamo!  
-Cosa?- Chiese Enoch, stupito, continuando a guardarlo senza essere ricambiato.  
Il giovane provò a guardare dove stava fissando, ma c'era solo roccia...  
E poi apparve.  
Era... Era lì?  
Un Dio?  
Il ragazzo cadde in ginocchio, sgomento.  
Era...  
Sembrava simile ad un uomo, ma era fatto di luce. Sfavillava. Aveva i capelli color della Luna e la barba, il volto segnato dalle rughe e due grandi ali che gli partivano dalla schiena.  
-Mio Signore...- sospirò Enoch chinando il capo fino a terra umilmente.  
-Chi è?- Chiese. La voce era strana, non sembrava come le altre voci, vibrava nell'anima invece che nelle orecchie.  
-Adonai, questo è il figlio del Faraone, ha delle domande per te e ho pensato...  
-Guardami, ragazzo- Disse la voce.  
Enoch tentennò un attimo, poi sollevò il volto verso quell'essere sovrannaturale.  
Faceva quasi male agli occhi guardarlo tanto era luminoso... Ma cercò di sostenerne la vista come ordinato.  
-Adonai- disse, ripetendo quanto aveva udito -Io sono onoratissimo che hai voluto parlarmi. Io volevo...  
-So cosa vuoi- disse la voce zittendolo. Veniva dal Dio ma non aveva mosso la bocca per parlare.  
Gli si avvicinò.  
Enoch tremò, ma non si mosse, lì in ginocchio, mentre l'essere divino si avvicinava ancora. Gli prese il volto tra due dita.  
Era stranamente freddo. Il ragazzo avrebbe pensato che scottasse come il fuoco visto che emetteva luce, invece la sua pelle era fresca come un torrente.  
-Uhm... sì... sangue caldo, cuore tormentato- Disse il Dio -Vuoi distruggere tuo fratello.  
-No!- Esclamò il ragazzo -no, non voglio distruggerlo, solo...  
-Non mentirmi- la voce era suonata più dura, quasi irata -Io posso vedere il tuo cuore. Tu vuoi il potere, vuoi l'attenzione di tutti, vuoi che chiunque ti veda dica “ecco, è Lui, il famoso Enoch che tutti amiamo”. E per questo hai solo un ostacolo. O almeno credi tu.  
Il Dio si allontanò di un paio di passi prima di parlare ancora:  
-Mi piaci, umano, hai un buon temperamento e sei determinato e spietato. Io posso aiutarti a liberarti da qualunque ostacolo. Donami la tua vita e la renderò grandiosa. Non solo realizzerò i tuoi sogni più arditi, ma posso portarti ben oltre, dove non puoi neanche immaginare. In vita e dopo la vita. Posso renderti immortale. Posso farti regnare su pianeti interi...  
Gli occhi del ragazzo brillavano di quella luce ultraterrena che si rifletteva dal Dio e tremava.  
-Come? Perché?  
-Perché io posso. E perché voglio che la tua razza combatta per me e tu mi aiuterai in questo.  
-Certo! Farò qualunque cosa, sono un vostro umile servitore.  
-No- il Dio rise -Non mentirmi ti ho detto, tu non sei umile. Ma va bene, sei un re, è normale.  
Enoch arrossì -Io non sono un re.  
-Oh, sì, lo sei- il Dio sorrise -o lo sarai molto molto presto, devi solo giurare...  
Il ragazzo tremava, ma non di paura, di esaltazione: -Cosa devo giurare?  
-Di appartenermi. Di dedicarmi la tua esistenza e la tua anima. Di non avere altro Dio all'infuori di me.  
-Lo giuro! Lo giuro! Lo giuro!- disse Enoch, con voce piena di gioia.  
Una mano fredda gli si era posata di nuovo sul capo, in una carezza gentile tra i capelli.  
-Oggi, adesso, tu rinasci come mio servitore devoto con il nome di Metatron.  
Un attimo dopo il Dio era sparito.  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre. Si guardò intorno.  
Il vecchio uomo era ancora lì e lo guardava. Intorno a loro l'aria era immobile, il sole stava calando e la roccia e la sabbia sembravano infuocate.  
-Io...- iniziò il ragazzo.  
-Tu...- disse il sacerdote -ragazzo, il dono che ti ha fatto... Spero che tu ne sia degno.  
-Già...- Balbettò -Ma cosa...  
-Vai ora!- Disse il vecchio -Vai, prima che faccia buio!  
Metatron si girò e iniziò a correre.  
Corse a perdifiato fino alla città e quando arrivò al palazzo il Sole era già calato. Entrò e si accasciò contro il muro, cercando di riprendere a respirare regolarmente.  
Aveva davvero parlato con... O aveva sognato? Poi lo sentì: suono di pianti.  
Un brivido gli attraversò la spina dorsale. Si portò una mano alla bocca, sgomento, immaginando già cosa potesse essere successo.  
Non era... non era quello che aveva voluto, non era quello! Pensò, spaventato. Era stata colpa sua, vero? Eppure glielo aveva detto al Dio che non voleva distruggere suo fratello, ma solo...  
Baruch comparve in cima al corridoio. Allora non era... morto?  
Che stava succedendo?  
Aveva il volto rigato di lacrime.  
-Sei qui!- gli disse fissandolo, l'espressione stravolta -Oh Enoch...- Gli corse incontro, e lo abbracciò.  
Iniziò a singhiozzare sulla sua spalla. Metatron era rimasto immobile, rigido, senza sapere cosa dire o pensare.  
-E' morto!- Stava mormorando il fratello tra i singhiozzi -papà è morto!

-unununununununununun-

Balthamos stava cadendo.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto rifiutare l'abbraccio della gravità, se davvero avesse voluto, dopotutto aveva le ali, o una qualche loro versione metaforica, però non voleva, o non ci riusciva, o non ne aveva le forze. Continuò a cadere.  
L'aria era tagliente. Faceva male... Ma che importanza aveva oramai?  
Nulla aveva importanza oramai.  
_Eccomi, eccomi, aria... trafiggimi pure. A che serve vivere da schiavo? A che serve vivere nell'ignoranza e nella falsità? Meglio svanire, dunque. Meglio svanire che stare senza di lui._  
_Perché pensarci ancora? Quelli come lui hanno portato la rovina della nostra specie e forse degli universi tutti... E' il nemico!_  
_ ...Ma come sono stati dolci i suoi baci._  
Le stelle erano lontane nel cielo, l'aria scura e fredda. Dura contro il suo corpo, fischiava mentre vi cadeva in mezzo.  
E poi l'impatto con la terra. No, non con la terra, con l'acqua.  
C'era dell'acqua.  
Balthamos si sentì affondare un po', e poi la corrente lo spinse in superficie. Sputò. Aveva ingoiato.  
Sputò solo l'indispensabile, poi ritornò immobile.  
Non stava più cadendo ma galleggiando. La corrente lo stava portando via.  
Era un'acqua in movimento tra due sponde verdi di canne. Balthamos la lasciò fare.  
_Dove mi vuoi condurre acqua? Portami nell'oblio..._  
Un fruscio. Un...  
Balthamos gridò.  
_Un mostro!_  
-Ahhhh!!- aveva gridato di paura.  
C'era un grosso mostro verde, con una lunga bocca piena di denti, che stava tentando di azzannarlo. Non lo aveva visto, confuso tra le canne, e...  
Ah... Il mostro gli aveva addentato un'ala. Balthamos si era dimenato, cercando di liberarsi, ma il mostro aveva stretto i denti fino a spezzargliela.  
-Ahhhhiii!- Aveva gridato ancora, questa volta di dolore.  
L'essere aveva aperto di nuovo le sue enormi fauci e...  
Balthamos chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi ad essere dilaniato da quei denti. _Va bene, non mi interessa vivere..._  
Ma non successe. Sentì un rumore di un colpo e...  
Aprì gli occhi.  
Un altro essere aveva attaccato il mostro verde. Lo aveva colpito tra gli occhi con un grosso palo.  
Balthamos lo fissò.  
Era una di quelle creature strane, fatte di due materie. Aveva due braccia, con cui teneva ancora il palo di legno, il petto largo pieno d'aria e due gambe, coperte in gran parte da uno strato sottile di qualcosa di inanimato. Il suo corpo era color della terra e sembrava altrettanto solido, i capelli neri, lunghi fino alle spalle, e dello stesso colore un piccolo ciuffo al centro del mento, ma i suoi occhi erano... Neri anch'essi a ben guardare, eppure sembravano risplendere nel buio come due stelle.  
Lo fissò senza sapere cosa dire. Quegli esseri... Aveva avuto modo di incontrarne qualcuno, qualcuno lo aveva affrontato in battaglia: erano forti come un tornado, ma stolti come una pietra e morivano prima di aver anche solo il tempo di guardarsi intorno, figuriamoci imparare qualcosa. Tuttavia meritava almeno un ringraziamento per averlo salvato.  
Prima che trovasse le parole l'essere si era chinato, aveva poggiato le ginocchia a terra e poi anche la fronte.  
-Oh, bellissimo Dio del Nilo, mi prostro davanti a te- aveva detto, con la voce tremante -ti ringrazio per avermi onorato della tua apparizione.  
Balthamos non aveva saputo cosa dire: -Ehi... che fai? ...sono io che ti dovrei ringraziare per avermi salvato la vita- disse.  
-E' il minimo che potessi fare- disse ancora l'essere -io... posso aiutarti anche a...- disse, e allungò un braccio.  
Balthamos lo guardò per un attimo, poi capì e lo afferrò. L'essere lo tirò fuori dall'acqua, sul terreno fangoso.  
-Grazie davvero, umano- disse Balthamos, ripulendosi per quanto riusciva.  
Si tastò l'ala spezzata.  
-Ahh- non riuscì a trattenere un lamento più sommesso. Faceva male, accidenti!  
-Devi fare attenzione ai coccodrilli...- aveva detto l'essere.  
Era ancora lì?  
Sì, e gli si stava avvicinando di più. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
-Ah!- Balthamos non riuscì a trattenere un'esclamazione: era caldissimo.  
-Sei ferito...- gli disse in tono gentile e premuroso.  
Per tutta risposta si ritrasse, stringendosi nelle spalle: -Chi sei?- Gli chiese.  
-Il mio nome è Baruch, sono un mercante. Voglio aiutarti- aggiunse cautamente.  
-Sì, lo vedo, ma perché?  
L'essere si strinse nelle spalle -ho sentito qualcuno gridare e sono subito accorso... e ho trovato un Dio...- si guardò intorno -Un Dio ferito... sulla mia strada. Cielo, è incredibile! Io... Non so come mi debba comportare, ma... ecco, se... se posso fare qualcosa...  
-Che cosa mai potresti fare per me?- Chiese, orgogliosamente.  
Va be', gli aveva appena salvato la vita in effetti... ma era stato solo un momento. Era pur sempre una creatura senza senno.  
-Vuoi venire al nostro accampamento? Abbiamo cibo e acqua pulita e del fuoco. Posso lasciarti il mio letto finché non sei guarito.  
Balthamos lo fissò, stupito dalla proposta. Certo, l'ala gli faceva male, ed effettivamente se restava lì rischiava di incontrare un altro di quei mostri. Ma perché l'umano stava facendo tutto quello per lui? C'era da fidarsi?  
Lo scrutò, cercando di valutarlo:  
-Conosci Adonai?- chiese bruscamente.  
L'essere spalancò gli occhi a quel nome e si ritrasse.  
-Ne ho sentito parlare- rispose dopo un attimo, in tono cauto.  
-Tu e la tua gente... siete suoi servi?- Chiese ancora Balthamos.  
L'essere lo guardò, sembrò farsi più dritto, il capo fiero, le spalle imponenti: -No- disse solo, secco.  
Balthamos sorrise:  
-D'accordo allora.  



End file.
